


All Good Things Must End

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Crew, Immortal FAHC Crew, Oops, suicide implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: No one told them there was a limit to immortality.





	

No one told them immortality had a limit. He wants to say no one told them there was a limit on life, but they did. Everyone did, from their early childhoods to their third centuries of life. Everyone, everywhere, always said that someday, everything ends.

* * *

Ray’s the first to figure it out, of course. “#YOLO” and he dies in a ball of fire, and he never comes back.

* * *

They’re given a body, but of course they refuse to believe it’s Ray. Oh, the body is given a proper burial, but they never put up a head stone, and never speak of it.

* * *

Of course, they don’t become more careful. Why would they? Ray’s not dead. Jack’s the one that makes them all stop. She’s the one that hits below the belt.

_“I don’t care, Jack. You’ve got liver cancer and it’s not going away.”_

_“It’ll heal, I’ll be fine.”_

_“No. If it was going to heal, it’d have done so by now. Get your affairs in order, Jack. I mean it!”_

She’d refused to believe it, of course, right up until the end, and they’d refused right along with her.

One day, between one breath and the next, Jack goes to sleep and she never wakes up.

* * *

That’s how they end up with Ray in an unmarked grave, and Jack’s cancer riddled body still and dead in the infirmary they’ve never had to use. Now there’s no denying.

* * *

Jack goes down into the ground beside Ray, and if they’re not careful, they’re gonna max out the plot.

* * *

Gavin’s the one who finally commissions a headstone. It causes a massive fight between him and Geoff, and they don’t see Gavin again until it’s five years later, and Geoff gets called in to ID the body. Gavin’s sheer dumb luck had to run out at some point, why shouldn’t it be in the middle of a high speed chase?

* * *

Gavin goes down with Ray and Jack. It’s Jeremy, this time, who commissions the headstone, they don’t talk about it.

* * *

Ryan has a psychotic break and goes on a one man shooting spree through Los Santos, his body is so riddled with bullets by the end of it, even Geoff struggles to ID him.

* * *

Down into the ground goes Ryan, and the headstone only grows.

* * *

Michael’s found lying atop the graves, his blood soaking into the dirt, into the headstones, and the gun still held in his hand. Jeremy had expected something, ever since Lindsay ran off to places unknown three weeks after Ryan went in the ground.

He hadn't expected _this_.

* * *

Geoff drinks himself to the grave, and then it’s only Jeremy left.

* * *

Jeremy gives up his life of crime, lives out his days as an honest man, and when the doctor’s tell him the tumor they’ve found in his brain is inoperable, Jeremy spends his last moments visiting with his friends, telling them he’d see them soon.

* * *

No one told them immortality had an expiry date.


End file.
